The Last Revolver
by The Demon Of Sloth
Summary: Sometimes, even the most cold hearted, ruthless assassin have feelings to. If Holley could fix her wrongdoings, she wanted was to see the summer fireworks festival with him. They promised to be together forever, and she isn't going back on her word. Rated T for character death(s). Inspired by: The Last Revolver by Akuno.P (Mothy)


**Summary: **Sometimes, even the most cold hearted, ruthless assassin have feelings to. If she could fix her wrongdoings, she wanted was to see the summer fireworks festival with him. They promised to be together forever, and she isn't going back on her word.

**Tags: **Sad, Tragedy(?), Alternate Universe

The Last Revolver

_Dear IV, _

_I know you enjoy gifts, and I decided to give you the best Christmas present I could think of. The best for my favourite worker, the best from my favourite worker. Have a wonderful Christmas._

—_Santa Claus _

Unwrapping the box, it revealed a brand new revolver. Holley picked it up and started to examine it. It was nothing fancy, really. She knew that her boss couldn't afford anything all high-tech and fancy, but she knew why he chose to give her a revolver and not a pistol. Revolvers (usually) have a higher reliability than pistols. They have a very simple operation, there is no spring to chamber a new round. Also, they tend to be safer on the whole. Unless you're walking around with it cocked in your pocket, its not likely to go off. Which is why having a weapons expert to teach you about weapons were critical when you are going to be an assassin.

Of course, Holley's boss didn't give her a weapon for fun. Oh no, she needed it for another mission. Her missions were basically to kill her boss' enemies that try to interfere with his 'project' or knew about his corruption (as what his enemies would say).

Her boss was a successful oil baron. He sold his entire fortune in order to find a renewable, clean-burning energy source of the future—what he believes is the fuel everyone should be using. He soon plans to hold a race that the world's top athletes would attend—but it was really just an excuse to show off his creation.

Holley didn't know much about this so called project, but she wouldn't dare to ask as she wasn't in the place to do so in the first place. What she knew was that it was almost complete, and a last hurdle needed to be eliminated from his path in order for his plans to blossom.

And Holley was tasked to get rid of this hurdle.

If this hurdle was any other person, Holley wouldn't hesitate to complete the job. However, that particular obstacle wasn't some random person serving justice. This person was so much more to her, more than her boss.

Sighing in frustration, Holley placed her head on top of her knees, deciding what to do. Should she just kill him like she would to any other target, or probably spare him? If she killed him, then she would benefit. She would get a pay raise and her position as the boss' favourites would definitely be ensured throughout her career.

But if she didn't... oh, the hell that would be unleashed directly on her. Holley knew too well that the boss' was not one to be messed with. Once, his wrath upon the slacking Lemons was terrifying up to the point where the slackers needed a whole week to recuperate.

No, she was not a coward; she could handle anything! She was Holley Shiftwell, the most ruthless and cold-hearted assassin ever to live! There was no way her emotions could soften the hard crust that had took her years to form around her heart. Her faithfulness and loyalty were not going to fail her now!

Grabbing her revolver, she changed into her assassin outfit and strode out of her apartment confidently.

**...**

"Holley? You wanted to meet me?"

"Yes, I am glad that you could make it. I have something important to discuss with you."

"And that might be...?"

Without wasting any time, Holley fished out her revolver and pointed it directly at him. She expected him to be shocked as to why she was aiming a weapon at him, or at least release a gasp. Instead, he stood still, his expression unchanged.

"Why aren't you surprised? I am trying to kill you!" Holley exclaimed, deeply confused.

He let out a low chuckle and shook his head. "I know you too well, dear. I know that you would not bear to hurt me."

A lone leaf of the hazel tree broke off from its branch and landed right in between the two as a soft breeze blew. He looked up at the tree as snow coated the plant. "I love this tree so much, it brings back so many wonderful memories about us."

They were situated right under the very hazel tree that they had first met during spring. He introduced himself as an secret agent investigating about the serial murders that was happening lately. Holley immediately knew that he was the enemy and she was supposed to keep her distance between the secret agent. However, it seemed that he wouldn't leave her alone. For some reason, she felt a strange feeling that she had never experienced before whenever she was around him. It was as if he was The One. Was it love?

_Don't be silly. What do you even know about love? _Holley would tell herself over and over, trying to convince herself that he was a bad guy that cannot be trusted. Too bad for her that she couldn't help but fall for him. Not only because of his irresistible charisma, but also having so much in common. It was as if they were two puzzle pieces that clicked together perfectly.

During the summer, the two friends would try to spend as much time as possible together, either going on joy rides, outings or just a short walk around the park. Over time, their friendship blossomed into something more. During the autumn, he held her close and asked if she could be his girlfriend. Naturally Holley agreed.

However, their sweet relationship didn't last long.

During the winter, they had to say goodbye to everything.

This wasn't the first time Holley had shot someone; she had been doing this since her first day, but this would be the first time that she would fire and cry.

Icy tears leaked from her eyes as she tried to hold back sobs. Holley knew that everything was her fault, so she wished he wouldn't flash that gentle expression to her.

Her index finger shakes a little as she prepared to fire the deadly bullet at her lover's skull. _No, I don't want this. We have only been dating for less than three months. I cannot just simply let it end like this._

"I-I'm sorry_. _I'm so sorry..."

His smile was still etched on his face as he took a step closer to her, attempting to lower her weapon. "Holley, sweet-"

He barely had enough time to speak when a deafening gunshot rang through the snowy air. In his last few precious moments of his ending life, he gave her a comforting smile before his eyelids fluttered shut forever. His body fell lifelessly like a rag doll in the pool of his own blood.

Holley was dazed. Did... did she just murdered her lover? She finally completed her mission! On any other occasion, she would just smirk in victory and dispose of her victim's body, her heart filled with a sense of fulfilment and her boss would praise her for a job well done. However, the rewards that seemed so wonderful to her before, now seemed like a painful reminder that everything was her fault; that she was nothing more than a cruel and malicious woman.

_"Great job as always, Miss Shiftwell."_

_"I can't believe that you really killed him! Amazing!"_

_"Ready for your next mission?"_

Holley shook her head as she tried to block out the voices. No, no, no... she wouldn't accept any of those words. Her tears now flowed freely like a waterfall, hitting the snowy ground, only to freeze.

All she wanted was to watch the summer fireworks festival with him, as a loving couple, free from worries or stress. Now, that was impossible. She would never receive another chance to fix things, no matter how hard she wished for it...

Holley was such an _awful _girlfriend.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Please, do not worry about me..." Holley muttered her voice barely a whisper.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Hey, Finn?"_

_"Yes Holley?"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"We promised to be together forever."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Promise me that we will be together no matter what?"_

_"Of course. Pinky promise."_

_Both of their pinkies intertwined together, as a symbol of promise._

_. _

_ ._

_ ._

_ ._

_ ._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"...And I would never dream of going back on my word..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A second gunshot rang through the air.

* * *

><p><strong>There people, here is my FinnxHolley fic. I would have submitted this earlier, but my laziness (as usual) got the better of me. Take this as a gift after my hiatus, and a contribution to one of my favourite car ships. :3<strong>

**I would probably write an epilogue, but that depends… :p**


End file.
